1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball marker, and more particularly to an adapter assembly for operably connecting a pressurized propellant source to the marker.
2. Description of Related Art
Paintball markers employ compressed gas to provide the motive force (propellant) for the paintballs. The compressed gas is retained in a pressurized container, wherein the size of the container generally determines amount compressed gas available for projecting the paintballs. Thus, paintball marker user must balance the larger capacity of rechargeable, large volume tanks with their relative bulk and weight against smaller, lighter disposable tanks having less capacity.
As the volume of the pressurized bottle increases, the energy stored within the bottle increases. This increased energy can create handling concerns.
Therefore, the need exists for an assembly for enhancing the operable interconnection of a pressurized bottle with a paintball marker. A need further exists for a method by which disposable pressurized bottles can be selectively and releasably engaged with a paintball marker.